The Dance of Dragons
arya and faceless man talk more :Not to be confused with "The Dance of the Dragons", a historic Westerosi civil war. "The Dance of Dragons" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on June 7, 2015. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by David Nutter. Plot Summary At the Wall Jon brings a whole binch of wildling to castle black and and everybody hates him for it. In the North Fuck Stannis, someone burned! manly tears will be shed! In Dorne Just another cheesy dornish scene with the sand snakes and stuff In Braavos nothing lol In Meereen the rich black dude dies Appearances First * Brusco * Braavosi madam * Brea * Braavosi prostitute Deaths * Shireen Baratheon * Hizdahr zo Loraq Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon * Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris * Alexander Siddig as Doran Martell * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell * Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Ian Whyte as Wun Wun * Nicholas Boulton as TBA * Oengus MacNamara as the thin man * Lacy Moore as Braavosi Madam * Jack Hickey as Young Bravo * Sarine Sofair as Lhara * Karla Lyons as Johnna's sister * Ali Lyons as Johnna * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh * Danny O'Connor as TBA * Garry Mountaine as Brusco bouncer * Dylan McDonough as TBA * Jason McLaughlin as TBA * Ollie Kram as Braavosi prostitute * Gemita Samarra as Brea * Irma Mali as TBA * Alfric O'Donnell as TBA * Fiach Kunz as TBA * Michael Johnston as TBA Cast notes *16 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Conleth Hill (Varys), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton) and Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes * This episode takes its title from the fifth and most recent novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire series, A Dance with Dragons. ** Like the book title, however, it may be a nod towards the Dance of the Dragons, which was the name given to the civil war between two rival branches of House Targaryen after the death of King Viserys I. Despite this event occurring prior to the events of the series, it may refer to the near-civil war ongoing in Meereen, between Daenerys and the Sons of the Harpy. *The scenes at the Great Pit of Daznak in Meereen were filmed in Osuna, Spain, at the Plaza de Toros, which has real sandstone walls and is over a century old. Controversially, it is an actively used bullfighting ring: annual events are held at the Plaza de Toros which end with bulls actually being killed in the arena (though "sometimes the bull wins").Westeros.org Twitter account (Warningde:Der Tanz der Drachen (Episode)Category:Season 5Category:Season 5 Episodes: graphic video of bulls being stabbed to death) *Shireen Baratheon is still alive at the end of the fifth and most current novel, A Dance with Dragons, but in the "Inside the Episode" featurette for this episode, Executive Producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss confirmed that George R.R. Martin told them that Shireen is going to be burned to death as a sacrifice in an unpublished future novel. Benioff said: "When George first told us about this, it was one of those moments where I remember looking at Dan, it was just, like, god it's so, so horrible, and it's so good in a story sense, because it all comes together."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfLScJVXBHQ& **In the novels, Stannis actually left Shireen, Selyse, and Melisandre at Castle Black with Jon Snow. The basic idea that Shireen is burned as a sacrifice seems to have been moved around somewhat from how it will play out in the novels. In the books, Melisandre is still insistent on burning a sacrifice of royal blood (to the point that before his death Jon fears that she might want to burn Maester Aemon if she finds out he is secretly a Targaryen). It is very strongly implied that Stannis and Melisandre might burn Shireen as a sacrifice in the future - but in the upcoming apocalyptic war against the White Walkers, not so the blizzard halting his march against the Boltons at Winterfell will cease. Fundamentally, however, Martin confirmed to Benioff and Weiss that in some form Melisandre is going to burn Shireen alive as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light in a future novel. *There is no logical reason for Jon Snow, Tormund, and the thousands of surviving wildlings to arrive at Castle Black from the north side of the Wall, necessitating a tense moment in which Alliser Thorne hesitates about letting them through. They were last seen fleeing Hardhome by ship. The easternmost castle on the Wall, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, is also their port on the east coast. Jon even said he was going to Eastwatch to depart with the fleet. The fleet should have simply sailed around the Wall and deposited them directly at Eastwatch, after which if they wanted to go to Castle Black they would march along the south side of the Wall. **It is known that there were several rewrites to the Hardhome scenes: they originally thought they could film it in Iceland, but eventually decided to expand it into a major action set piece, necessitating building an expansive set in the same quarry where the Castle Black set is built in Northern Ireland. It is possible that the surviving wildlings march overland to Castle Black because this is an early scene filmed before the rewrites. *Ellaria says that Jaime writes like a seven year old with his left hand: in the novels, Jaime himself notes that he can barely write legibly with his left hand, like a child first learning his letters. In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_Dance_of_Dragons * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 34, Cat of the Canals: While disguised as the clam-selling orphan who wanders the canals, Arya kills a man she despises. Back at the House of Black and White, she lies to the Faceless Man about it. ** Chapter 40, The Princess in the Tower: Prince Doran releases the mastermind behind the plot to start a war between Dorne and the Crown, though she is furious and remains defiant. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 35, Jon VII: The giant Wun Wun and some wildling men follow Jon Snow to Castle Black, and they are let in through the gate, though the men of the Night’s Watch are reticent to let a giant in. ** Chapter 38, The Watcher: Prince Doran hosts Cersei’s Kingsguard, drinks in the name of King Tommen and agrees to have him take Princess Myrcella back to King’s Landing, accompanied by Trystane. The Prince chooses a relative to take on on the position Oberyn had briefly held in the small council before his death ** Chapter 50, Daenerys VIII: Dany and Hizdahr marry and hold a wedding feast in Meereen, along with the reopening of the fighting pits. ** Chapter 51, Theon I: Reluctantly, Roose Bolton lets out a host to fight Stannis in the snow. ** Chapter 52, Daenerys IX: In celebration of the marriage between Daenerys and Hizdahr, the reopening of the fighting pits, and the peace with Yunkai, a gladiatorial celebration is held at Daznak's Pit, whose gates are adorned with two massive statues of warriors fighting each other, forming an arch. During the games, an attempt is made on Daenerys’s life, believed to be perpetrated by the Sons of the Harpy, and just then Drogon appears out of the blue. Many try to kill the dragon and die in the attempt. Dany runs into the arena, shouting at Drogon, afraid he might not recognize her. Although Drogon blows fire in her direction, she subdues him until he allows her to mount him. Then, she rips out a spear pierced in his side, and Drogon flies away with Daenerys, who looks back on the city of Meereen beneath her, while in her thoughts she commands him to fly. ** Chapter 57, Tyrion XI: Tyrion witnesses the events at Daznak’s Pit. ** Chapter 49, Jon X: Tormund returns to the Wall with four thousand wildlings. ** Chapter 58, Jon XII: Jon lets over the four thousand Free Folk through the Wall at Castle Black. Jon assures the Night’s Watch men that the wildlings will uphold their peace promise, as they are hungry, cold and fearful; and then he warns that any black brother who attacks unprovoked will be executed. While watching the wildlings pass through the wall, Jon and Tormund talk of their deal, which Tormund promises to keep, and also of the White Walkers, which the group encountered on the way to the Wall. ** Chapter 62, The Sacrifice: The snowstorm has kept Stannis’ encampment stranded —all men are hungry and many are dying, men and horses alike. Stannis finally relents and authorizes a sacrifice to be made for the Lord of Light in the hopes the storm will dissipate, which he watches silently. ** Chapter 64, The Ugly Little Girl: Arya follows the conman she is charged with assassinating. * The sixth novel, The Winds of Winter, remains unpublished, so there are some events brought forward from it that may occur in the story, yet the specific chapters are unknown. This may include Sansa’s wedding and her return to Winterfell, both of which are also part of Littlefinger's plan in the books but have not happened yet. The meeting of Tyrion and Daenerys has been confirmed to take place in the sixth book, as well as the resolution to the Battle in the snow between Stannis and the Boltons, and Shireen’s death. The episode is adapted from the following chapters of The Winds of Winter: ** Chapter unknown, Mercy: While disguised, Arya chances on a Lannister lackey in her kill list, who is guarding the recently chosen Master of Coin sent to Braavos to negotiate the Crown's debt with the Iron Bank. Arya fools her target into following her to kill him in private. References